Baby Ross?
by jep012
Summary: "Well?...What did it say?" Luke asked pacing outside of the bathroom. "It doesn't say yet but the label says two lines for positive" Alivia, Luke's 15 year-old girlfriend replied nervously. Rated T for the language in later chapters but otherwise safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Well?...What did it say?" Luke asked pacing outside of the bathroom. "It doesn't say yet but the label says two lines for positive" Alivia, Luke's 15 year-old girlfriend replied nervously. Alivia took a deep breath and read the test, " no no no no no!" She cried. Luke practically threw the door open and ran over to the toilet where Alivia was sitting with her head in her hands. Luke took the test out of her hands and his mouth fell open. "Pregnant" He said biting his lip. "Uh Huh" Alivia said lifting her head up. She stood up, and Luke pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't worry Liv, everything will be okay" He whispered into her ear. Alivia pulled away and moved her hair behind her ears. "What do you mean "Everything will be okay" I'm god damn pregnant Luke!" She shouted. Luke was shocked, although she was pregnant she had never shouted at him. "Uhh Alivia, are you okay because you look like your going to be sick?" Luke asked cautiously moving backwards towards the door. "no, that's because I am" She choked out. Alivia dropped to the floor, stuck her head into the toilet bowl and puked almost as much as her body capacity. Luke rolled up his sleeves and held his girlfriends hair back and then looked away. He knew this was going to be hard.

-The Next Day-

Luke knocked on Emma's door lightly and leaned against the wall. He entered the room, and found his sister on her bed reading a few of those 'chick' magazines. "Hey Luke, is everything okay?" She questioned curiously " Yeah I just didn't get much sleep last night" He said weakly rubbing his eyes. "Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Well, last night when Alivia was here, she decided to take a pregnancy test because she kept throwing up and she hadn't gotten that thing girls get like every month and the test was positive. She's pregnant" He said leaning back on the pink chair he was now sitting on. "OMG A- "Shhh, keep your voice down, I don't want anyone to know yet" Luke hushed covering her mouth with his hand.

Luke left the room, swaying from side to side, and eventually collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep, but was then woken by Jessie's voice calling the kids downstairs for dinner. They all filled into the kitchen, Luke the last one. All of the kids, Jessie and Bertram tucked into Jessie's famous Spaghetti dish. Luke lazily rested his head on one hand and just picked at his food. "Are you okay Luke?" Jessie asked him politely. "YES I'M FINE GOD" He fired back. Luke dropped his cutlery onto his plate, making a loud clinking sound and stormed off into the family room. "Uh, Jessie may I be excused?" Emma asked kindly. Jessie nodded, knowing she was going to go and try to calm Luke down.

Emma walked into the family room where Luke was sitting on the couch staring at Alivia's pregnancy test. They were both stuck in the middle of an awkward silence before either of them said anything." Do you know how far in she is?" Emma wondered. "I don't know but it was about 3 months ago when we had 'it'" He answered truthfully. "Oh, Okay" She said. "Luke, Mom and Dad are coming home tomorrow, you should discuss with Alivia whether or not to tell them" Emma informed "I will but I have to think of what to say, I'm just scared their going to be mad at me because me and Alivia had sex" He said

-That Night-

_Luke and Alivia's texts~_

**_Hey Liv , my parents r coming home tmr and I was thinking I could tell them about the pregnancy thing xx_**

**_Well, I was wondering if u could come to my apartment and tell her with me now and tmr we could tell your parents xx_**

**_K cu in 5 xx_**

* * *

Luke got changed into some Nike sweatpants and a casual plain white T and wen't down to Alivia's apartment on the 3rd floor. He knocked on her front door, and put his band's in his pockets "Get in here!" Alivia said dragging him into her living room. Her apartment was pretty small compared to Luke's and many of the other apartments in the building he had visited. Both Alivia and Luke took a seat on the couch next to each other. "Mom, please promise me that you won't freak out or anything but umm..." Alivia's hand slipped into Luke's, and he gripped it tightly " I'm pregnant..." She said now squeezing Luke's hand. "WHAT, ALIVIA GEORGIA MILLER YOU BETTER BE KIDDING ME" Mrs Miller screamed. The couple both shook their heads "WELL FOR A START, YOU LUKE, OUT!" She sternly said grabbing the boys collar bone and walking him to the door. Mrs Miller had closed the door but Luke could still hear them arguing, intact maybe the whole of Brooklyn could hear it. He jogged up the back stairs, and entered their penthouse building. He stopped in front of the freezer, and got some ice out for his collar bone. He walked into the family room where Bertram, Jessie and Christina were sitting, all drinking hot cups of cocoa. This was going to be a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke honey, what happened to your neck?" She asked concernedly "Uh...nothing I just hurt it at the park last week"He replied begin I to walk up the stairs. Of course Luke wouldn't dare to tell Christina that Aliva's mom had done it. "Okay well make sure you be careful next time" She warned "I will don't worry mom" he chucked, continuing his journey upstairs. Luke flipped out his phone and decided to call Alivia. Nothing, just voice mail. "Liv, please call me when you get this, my moms home and I think we should tell her" he said into the speaker. He trudged off into his room and laid on his bed. In less than 6 months, he would have a little boy or girl in his life. He began to close his eyes but was stopped because of Christina's call meaning she wanted him downstairs. "Yeah mom" He wearily said "I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to tell me anything because Jessie was just saying that you stormed out of dinner" Christina seriously said. "Well.. I...uh.. ... umm."Luke hesitated but was interuppted but the instant ping of the elevator. It was Alivia and her mom. She immediately began shouting at Luke. "Excuse me, who might you be?" Christina questioned furiously, "I am Michelle Miller, Luke's girlfriend Alivia's mom" She snarled. "Well um, I was just going to speak with Luke so would you mind going please?" She politely asked. "No, not at the moment because I think Luke and Alivia need to tell you something according to Luke's texts. Both Alivia and Luke looked at each other and stepped forward. "Um.. mom, a few months ago, once we had come back from prom, Alivia came here and we uhh were messing about and that night, we had 'it' if you know what I mean and last night Alivia decided to take a pregnancy test and the result was positive" Luke said in a fearful voice staring at his shoes. Christina put her head in her hands and thought for a minute "Your going to be a dad" She huffed. Luke nodded. "Well, its not our faults if your son couldn't keep it in his pants." Michelle spat. After Michelle's snarky comment, Christina began to argue and curse. "Liv, your giving that kid up for adoption, I don't care how much you and Luke protest, but it will be better than living torn between two homes" Michelle spitefully said. As Luke watched them argue, all the memories came flooding back from his time in foster care. He began to tear up at the words 'Its better than living torn between two homes' the exact same words his biological mom said before leaving him. He covered his face and ran up to his room. All three of the ladies eyes were fixed on Luke. Alivia slowly walked up the stairs, after all, she was carrying a child. She tumbled into Luke's messy room and sat on his bed next to him. "What's up Luke" Alivia asked sincerely resting her head on his shoulder. Luke hadn't ever told her he was adopted because everytime an adoption commercial came onto the TV, she would get upset and make him change the channel. "Alivia, I was adopted by Christina, she isn't my real mom. I haven't seen her since I was 5. We can't send our kids to foster care because it's horrible, I speak from personal experience" He sniffed. Alivia hugged Luke tightly. He could feel water drizziling down his back, He knew Alivia was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke's POV:

Alivia and I walked down stairs, her hand locked in mine. Our moms were arguing but immediately stopped when they saw us. Alivia's mom grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator. I sat on the couch next to mom, she didn't say anything. Neither of us did. "I'm sorry" I said trying to break our silence. "For what?" she asked softly. " For getting Liv pregnant" I whispered. Mom didn't reply but she pulled me into a hug. When she released me, she noticed I'd been crying "What's wrong" She asked putting her arm around me. "It's just I love you so much mom"I said laughing inbetween sobs. "what are we going to tell dad?" I asked "I'll call him later and tell him" Mom said rubbing circles into my back.

\- 3 months later (Liv is 6-7 months pregnant")

Alivia, Luke and Alivia's mom all took a cab ride to the hospital for Alivia's final scan before birth. Today they were going to find out the gender of the baby and the estimated date of birth for their child. The car ride was pretty quiet, Both Luke and Alivia had barely gotten any sleep the previous night. Worrying about their unborn kid, Their future. "Mom, the baby's kicking!" Alivia exclaimed. Luke rested his head in his hand and his eyelids drooped wearily over his eyes. Liv thought it was best not to wake him. "Lovely" Michelle replied sarcastically. Within half an hour, they were all at the hospital. Luke helped Alivia out of the car and up the stairs to the hospitals front entrance.

"Hi, Alivia Miller, here for her baby scan" Liv's mom told the receptionist. "Take a seat." She said plainly letting out a groan. The trio sat in 3 seats consecutive with eachother. In the waiting area, Luke and Alivia were getting glares from the other women. It wasn't every day you saw a 15 year old knocked up.

15 minutes went by, and a young nurse came down the hall. When she stopped she called their names and asked them to follow her. Once in the room, the nurse put some transparent gel onto Alivia's stomach. The asked her multiple questions about if she ate or drank anything. Her answer was no. After taking a blood sample and a urine sample, the nurse showed the teens their new baby. Luke and Alivia held hands whilst they watched their child float around on the screen. Luke even shed a tear! "Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse asked softly. The couple both nodded. "Congratulations Miss Miller, Mr Ross on your healthy baby girl!" She said with a smile across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh" The nurse said looking at the moniter. "W-what?" Alivia asked nervously staring over at Luke who had just gone to get a drink from the water cooler across from her. "Well Miss Miller if you look here here is your baby and just here is another thing" the nurse said showing Alivia the picture on the screen. Luke walked back over to them and Alivia immediately smiled at him. "Luke, were having twins!" She exclaimed. "Two babies?!" Luke asked seeming kind of oblivious to their situation "Yep! A boy and a girl" Alivia smiled. "The twins estimated birth date is the 4th-8th of January, 2015 of course" the nurse said chuckling at the end. "Mom I just have to use the bathroom before we go" Liv said climbing off of the bed. Michelle nodded picking up her purse.

The bathroom was empty. Liv slowly walked into the second stall and sat on the toilet seat. She began to cry. "tough time huh" a voice said from outside. Liv wiped her eyes and walked out of the stall. She stood face to face with a girl, roughly around her age. She had chocolate brown hair with ombre streaks at the tips. "You have no idea" Alivia replied wearily "I'm Aspen" She said holding out her hand. "Alivia" Liv said accepting the handshake. "4 months ago I was in the same situation as you" Aspen said reassuringly "I had a baby girl, she was the most precious thing in the world, but she tragically passed 2 hours after birth" Aspen said wiping a single tear from her eye. "I'm so sorry aspen" Liv said hugging her. 'I've got to go and meet my boyfriend and mom in the parking lot but it was nice meeting you" Liv smiled resting her hand on her bump and trudging out of the door.

The car ride was quiet but not silent. Every now and then Alivias mom would complain about us being too young but otherwise the journey was quite enjoyable. Alivia leant her head on Luke's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Luke rested his head on hers and the pair both slept for the remainder of the ride.

When Luke arrived home alongside Liv and Michelle, his entire family were sitting on the couch. "Five bucks it's a girl"Zuri said turning to Emma. 'You're on!" She replied accepting the bet. "Were having a girl!" Liv exclaimed. 'Yes!" Zuri shrieked fist pumping the air. "And A boy! Were having twins!"Luke added putting his arm around Alivia's waist. "Ha!" Emma said high giving Jessie.

After receiving many hugs and questions. Luke left to go up to his room and Alivia went back down to her apartment. Luke already had a few names for his unborn twins. Colin and Chloe. Freddie and Isabella. He couldn't wait until his miracles arrived.

10:09pm the same night-

Luke&amp;Liv's phone call

Luke!

Hey beautiful is everything okay?

No! I'm in the bathtub and there was all blood staining the water. My mom has just gone to my grandpas help me Luke!

S**t Liv I'll be right there hold on baby.

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long update. I had terrible writers block and I had so much going on with school but since its summer break (yay) I'll have plenty of time to write more of this story. Thank you to my beautiful readers for staying loyal to me. Please review me ideas for the stories especially names for the twins! Have a good day guys**!


	5. Chapter 5

Luke quickly got changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie topped off with some plain white high tops. He ran down the backstairs to Liv's apartment. He tried to open her front door but it was obviously locked. Luke barged into the door with his right shoulder making it fly open revealing Liv's wonderfully decorated hallway. 'Luke help!" Alivia cried out. Luke ran into her bathroom. Liv was now sitting on the tiled floor in his pink robe. Their was a small puddle of blood just feet away from where Liv was. Luke scooped her up and carried her out of her apartment. Once they had reached the lobby. Luke pulled out his phone an called an ambulance.

Within minutes the ambulance was there. Luke put Alivia down onto the stretcher and climbed into the back of the vehicle. He looked at the sleeved of his hoodie. It was painted lightly with blood. Luke and Liv were fearing the worst at this time for their twins. Their heads were filled with what ifs and worries. In the ambulance, Luke clutched Liv's hand tightly as he watched the paramedics run multiple tests on her.

Once at the hospital, the doctors wheeled Alivia through the corridors and into a room full of nurses and fellow doctors. Luke was told to sit into the waiting room as no visitors were aloud with Liv until her problems were diagnosed. After about 55 minutes, Luke was updated on the situation, the nurses discovered that Alicia had a miscarriage loosing their unborn son. "Is Liv okay" Luke asked, his voice beginning to crack. "She lost a lot of blood but she is fine, she's resting at the moment but you are still aloud to go and sit with her" The nurse said sincerely. She Aldo explained that Alivia would still have to give birth to the dead baby as it would be to risky to operate in fear that their daughter would die aswell.

Luke rested his head on the back of the chair, trying to stop himself from crying but that only made it worse. 'Rough time?" A girl around Luke's age asked. "Yeah"Luke replied wiping his eyes on his hoodie sleeve. "I'm Aspen" Aspen said holding out her hand. "Luke Ross" Luke said shaking her hand. "Me and My girlfriend Alivia just lost one of our twins" Luke said sadly "My condolences Luke" Aspen said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Ross, Miss Miller is awake now if you would Like to see her" A nurse called out from behind the desk. Luke sprang out of his seat and ran down the corridor to Liv's room. Alivia was laying on the bed wearing a hospital gown. Luke sat on the bed next to her and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Liv gave a weak smile. "How are you feeling babe?" Luke asked her softly. "Not good Luke" Alivia responded quietly "Get some rest beautiful, I'll be right here all night" Luke said moving a piece of hair that was falling into Alivia's face behind her ear. Luke sat in the armchair facing Liv and within moments he fell asleep.

He awoke at 3:56am to Lives screams in pain. Luke jilted awake and ran to Liv's bedside. 3 nurses came running in. They talked among theirselves , then they wheeled Liv into another room. One of the nurses stayed behind to tell Luke what was happening. "Mr Ross, Miss Miller is currently in Labour. Earlier, her waters broke while she was in the bath and she was in the middle of giving birth to your son. His head was out but his airwaves tightened causing him to pass away. We have measured how far she is in and at the moment, she is dialated 5 centimetres. Your daughter will arrive shortly" She said. "But our baby isn't due until January" Luke replied with a concerned look on his face. "This is very common Mr Ross. your daughter will be born 9 weeks premature" She said reassuringly. Luke nodded and followed the nurse into the room where Alivia was preparing for the birth. He sat at her bedside holding her hand. Every 10 minutes or so, Liv would have another contraction causing Luke to panic.

4:42am-

The nurses came into the delivery room and measured how far Alivia was dialated "10cm, time to deliver your babies" the nurse said putting on rubber gloves and calling for assistance. Liv screamed as the pushed with all her might. Luke was holding her hand wetting her forehead with a damp towel and encouraging her. 'SHIT" She yelled as their dead baby boy was fully pushed out. Liv calmed down and began to breath deep breaths. She took a gulp from a bottle of ice water Luke had gotten her earlier that morning. Their boy was as white as a sheet and stayed that way. One of the seven nurses carried him out of the room and to the left of the corridor. Liv squeezed Luke's hand as she felt her baby girl coming. She screamed louder than she screamed delivering their first baby. She cursed and spat but with one big push and their beautiful baby girl was brought into the world

It was now 7:25am, Liv was asleep and Luke was sitting in the armchair cradling baby Madison Kaily Miller Ross in his arms. She had a small selection of autumn brown hair and had sea blue eyes. Luke and Alivia had discussed what they would have called their son. His full name would have been Calum Thomas Miller Ross. Alivia's mom was on her way to the hospital as soon as she heard that Alivia was giving birth and Christina took an emergency flight from Minnesota to Brooklyn. Madison was incredibly small. She had special tubes and various wires attached to her. She was very sick and had to be placed in an incubator to sleep instead of a usual crib. Luke put Madison inside the incubator and rested in the armchair. He was exhausted. Nor he or Liv had gotten very much sleep the past few nights worrying about their baby.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now 9:46 and both of the new parents had managed to get some sleep. Christina and Michelle were also there chatting and drinking cups of coffee. Ever since revealing to the birth to the Rosses, Michelle and Christina realised they had a lot in common. Michelle was an ex fashion designer and is currently a fashion consultant under Arturo Vitalli.

Michelle and Christina both watched Madison sleep. Luke was laying down on the hospital bed with his arm around Alivia, who was cuddeling into him. Christina picked up a blanket and put it over the two watching them sleep together. "I think they'll do just fine as " Christina said standing next to Michelle. Michelle agreed looking down at her new grand daughter. Just then a nurse walked in, wishing to speak to either Luke or Alivia. Since they were sleeping, Christina and Michelle made it their duty to pass on the information once the couple had awoken. "We took baby Calum to the crematorium on the lower ground floor of the building. His body has now been released and it is now up to the parents what they would like to happen to his body" the nurse informed "Okay thank you doctor" Michelle said respectfully.

Michelle had a secret. Nobody knew. Nobody. Michelle fell pregnant at 19 years old with an older man of 23's baby. What happened to that man? Who knows? Who cares? He's the great state of Ohio's problem now. Michelle didn't bother going for a baby scan or weekly check-ups she just presumed that her baby was healthy. On February 6th 1999, Michelle gave birth to gorgeous twin baby girls. Alivia Georgia Miller and Aspen-Carmen Mackenzie Miller. At this point, Michelle's mother had sadly past away and Michelle's father was barely at home. Michelle could only afford one child. It was hard. The 'abandoned' one would be taken into care and Michelle would never see her again. She decided to keep her youngest, Alivia on the count that Aspen was waking up in the middle of the night crying. Aspen was taken into care and put up for adoption. Michelle never saw Aspen again.

It was about 10:30 when Luke and Liv woke up. They were showered in hugs and kisses from their mothers. " Congratulations guys" Christina exclaimed hugging them both. " Thank you" They replied in unison. " Congrats you two" Michelle said hugging her daughter and Luke. " I'm so tired" Luke yawned. Liv agreed. "Well, you weren't the one giving birth were you Luke?" Alivia said sarcastically. Liv took Madison out of the incubator and held her in her arms. "She's gorgeous guys" Christina said as she put her arms around Liv and Luke. "Thanks Mom" Luke replied kissing Christina on the cheek.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this chapter was very short but I had no idea what to write. There is just one more chapter to write and then this story will be finished, but don't worry, I'm working on another story. I'm not going to tell you the summary but I will tell you the title. It is called Where do I stand? And I have already written a chapter of it, some of you may remember it as before all of this, and what happens next? But it is a much better re-write. Thanks for your support, Jep012**.


End file.
